


a fluke in the stars

by erenyaeger



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Established Relationship, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenyaeger/pseuds/erenyaeger
Summary: By some fluke of the stars——or maybe it was just the universe giving Yuri a damn break for his shitty childhood——Otabek Altin chose Yuri Plisetsky to love.((an au in which Yuri works in a tattoo parlor and Otabek is a college professor and they are in love- it's just saying it aloud that's the complicated part)).





	a fluke in the stars

**Author's Note:**

> _This au is an established relationship for Otabek and Yuri- they are both aged up, and clearly not ice skaters in this au. This is just something that's been floating around in my brain for a while in various iterations, and this was the best I could do with it for now._
> 
> _I am not sure if I will continue this someday- it feels like this is part of a larger story. Maybe someday._
> 
> _Or maybe it will just remain a short, speculative, smutty one shot._
> 
> _*warning: low-key kinky, kind of rough smut ahead._

* * *

  

By some fluke of the stars—

 

— _or maybe it was just the universe giving Yuri a damn break for his shitty childhood—_

 

—Otabek Altin chose Yuri Plisetsky to love _._

_Love._ Love. That was a sore spot. That was the reason things were all weird right now.

 

Otabek chose Yuri. And Yuri wasn’t dense, he _knew_ how lucky he was that Otabek chose to be with him, above anyone else, even with all of his flaws, and he’d been determined to make this worth it for the Kazakh man.

 

Only, he wasn’t quite sure how to do that at first. It had taken some thinking.

 

Admittedly, Yuri felt like he didn’t have all that much to give. At least, not the way Otabek did. Otabek had stability, patience, kindness. Yuri... knew that he, on the other hand, could be kind of a high-strung bitch sometimes. There was no good reason a level-headed, successful college professor should want to date a small-time tattoo apprentice with a bad attitude to boot, and yet...

 

And yet Otabek chose him. And Yuri didn’t want to make him change his mind, so he had to think of _something_ he could do to show Otabek he appreciated him.

 

It was probably entirely unoriginal, but after a while Yuri just ended up asking Otabek if he had anything new he wanted to try... you know, _in the bedroom—_

But _back up_ — it wasn’t that they hadn’t had sex before. Yuri made sure that he’d given that to the brunette already. They had really good sex, actually, considering Otabek was a very attentive lover, especially the night Yuri gave his virginity to him. It was more that Otabek handled him like a porcelain doll, slowly and carefully whenever they were in bed together, and sex always seemed to be about what Yuri needed and not what Otabek wanted—

 

And maybe giving Otabek something he _wanted_ was a way to show that he was trying make this worth it for the Kazakh man, Yuri hoped.

 

The blonde had been trying to be sexy as he asked, because he was pretty sure that that’s what people liked with this kind of thing, but he felt like he just ended up coming off as shy. Luckily though, it made Otabek grin like a kid in a candy store and in that moment Yuri was sure he’d found something he could _give_ the brunette, finally—

 

Only then Otabek proved himself to be the world’s most considerate boyfriend once again and turned the tables, asking instead what Yuri was into. Because he wanted to do that. Because he _loved_ Yuri.

 

_Love._

It had been whispered into Yuri’s jaw while Otabek sucked a hickey there, in context it was _I_ _just want you, I want to do whatever you want to do, I just **love** you, _and at the time Yuri was so flustered and aroused and needy for him that all he could do was cry out what he needed Otabek to do to him again. He hadn’t even stopped to process the fact that this was the first time they’d exchanged those words.

 

Well- rather, that was the first time Otabek had ever said them. And Yuri didn’t say them back.

 

He hadn’t realized it at first. He hadn’t realized it until Otabek mumbled it into his hair again in the afterglow and fell asleep curled against him, and then this sinking feeling of dread set into Yuri’s stomach because _oh my god_ he loved Otabek too.

 

And that worried him, because that meant Otabek could really, _really_ hurt him if he wanted to.

 

So Yuri didn’t say it back slowly the next morning when Otabek said it again, kissing him as he left for work. If he had been smarter he would have said it back, slowly and sleepily.

 

But he was nervous.

 

He didn’t say it when Otabek bought him food from their favorite sushi place on the way home from work. If he had been braver he might have said it back, coquettishly and with a grin.

 

But he was scared to.

 

Yuri didn’t even say it back when Otabek whispered it into his ear two nights later, after sex that was definitely good but also definitely tinged with sadness. If he had been kinder he would have said it back tenderly, and pressed kisses into Otabek’s hair while he did it.

 

But he was terrified of it.

 

So instead he let silence fill the room, and Otabek had stopped trying after that. Now Otabek was just trying to fill the silence and mask the sadness by spending too much time looking over various take out menus even though it was a little too early for dinner—

 

And Yuri couldn’t help but wonder how much longer Otabek could bear this kind of hurt before he tired of the blonde.

 

Otabek didn’t deserve this. It wasn’t Otabek’s fault Yuri’s father had said he loved Yuri’s mother and then left her alone with a baby. It wasn’t Otabek’s fault his older brother Victor, his childhood idol, said he loved him and his mom and then left them home alone to run away with some boy in his teens. It wasn’t Otabek’s fault that his Grandfather said he loved Yuri, one last time, and then died in a hospital bed.

 

It wasn’t Otabek’s fault that Yuri was afraid of love— or rather, afraid of losing it.

 

Yuri swallowed thickly as he observed the way the dim apartment light fell on Otabek’s face. _God_ he was beautiful- so focused on his reading, so handsome, but so... sad.

 

And Yuri loved him.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Yuri finally asked, and Otabek hummed.

 

“Grading papers. Chinese take out.” The brunette replied, and his voice sounded far away and Yuri knew that meant it was a lie.

 

“... I could take tomorrow off work, you know.” Yuri started. “Thursdays have been kind of slow lately. I know you just have that one class you do, so maybe we can—.”

 

“It’s okay. You don’t have to.” Otabek replied, and that’s when Yuri realized that he was losing him.

 

Not saying it back hadn’t done anything to prevent this— _fuck, it probably sped it up_ —

 

“I-I want to.” Yuri mumbled, a little more insistently, and Otabek nodded.

 

“Sure then. Sounds good.” The brunette agreed, but he sounded thirteen thousand miles away when he did and Yuri wanted to vomit.

 

“I’m going to call it in- the food.” Otabek explained, and Yuri hated that Otabek knew all of his favorite food orders by heart and he couldn’t even fucking tell Otabek four fucking words.

 

He ended up pulling Otabek into his arms after the man hung up the phone, holding him tightly and pressing a kiss into his hair, and his lips were quivering and he took a shaky breath in and he wasn’t entirely sure what he was going to say but god dammit he was going to say _something_ —

 

And was promptly interrupted by Otabek kissing him on the mouth and then backing up towards the coat closet for his jacket, saying he was going to pick up the food and maybe Yuri could set the table while he was out.

 

Yuri’s earlier wondering was answered in that moment, wordlessly, just with the fact that the man hadn't asked Yuri to come with him- Otabek couldn’t take hurting like this much longer.

 

And as the door closed, Yuri realized that even if he never told Otabek he loved him too, all Otabek would need to do to destroy him would be to leave and never come back.

 

And at this point he probably would unless Yuri gave him a reason not to.

 

* * *

 

They ate in silence, but this time was different- this time Yuri was planning, trying to give Otabek something he wanted tonight, for real.

 

He was going to tell him. He was going to tell Otabek he loved him, because maybe that was what Otabek wanted and _fuck_ this would have been way easier if he had just asked for some freaky kinky shit, but... no. An “I love you” was what Otabek wanted.

 

He considered telling him over dinner, but dinner came and went and Otabek cleaned up quickly, picked up his laptop, and started on grades. Yuri sighed and then joined him on the couch, trying to work up enough nerve to start the conversation. He brushed his hand over Otabek’s crotch, and Otabek smiled a little and shook his head.

 

“Yura, I need to get a head start on these. There’s a lot of them.”

 

Yuri’s heart sank. At one point, this never would have happened. He was losing him; they were falling apart by the second.

 

“I... I just wanted...”

 

“I’ll come to bed in a little while, sweetheart.”

 

And Yuri hated the way that he could still say _sweetheart_ so gently, even when they were clearly on the brink of maybe possibly not being able to be sweethearts anymore.

 

It knocked the words out of him for a while. Instead he sat next to the brunette, playing out imaginary scenarios in his head while the man worked.

 

Maybe if he’d just said it back the first night, Yuri thought, they’d be fucking on the couch right now. Maybe Otabek would leave hickeys on his collarbones and leave him sore and satisfied in the morning, bringing him breakfast in bed like he did sometimes when he went too hard on Yuri the night before.

 

He hadn’t done that for a while.

 

The scenarios turned darker. Maybe he’d tell Otabek he loved him tonight and the man wouldn’t feel the same anymore. Maybe he would say nothing, but they would fall apart slowly. Maybe he would tell Yuri he didn’t feel that way anymore and it would be catastrophic and Yuri wouldn’t be able to hold on anymore—

 

“Are you coming to bed?” Otabek asked. Yuri was going to ask how he’d graded that quickly, but when he looked up at the clock he’d realized hours had passed.

 

“Y-yes.” Yuri finally answered slowly, uncurling his legs and standing up from the couch cushions to walk towards the brunette. They got ready for bed silently, and Yuri felt like every tick of the clock in the bathroom was a judgement for how long he’d denied Otabek what he needed—

 

_And if only Otabek would just say it again because then he could just say it back this time at least—_

But when the brunette spoke he didn’t say it again. He stood in the doorway in his pajamas, and Yuri thought they were supposed to spoon naked like they did every night and why weren’t they doing that tonight—

 

“Do you want some more blankets tonight? It’s kind of cold. I mean I have the heat up, but even with the curtains I can feel the frost through the window...” Otabek said instead, and Yuri decided he couldn’t keep waiting for a good time. He needed Otabek. He needed to make this worth his while so he wouldn’t leave—

 

“I love you.” Yuri finally whimpered instead of answering the question, and Otabek’s face softened. First he stood there, still in the doorway as big, bubbly tears gathered in Yuri’s eyes, but then he pulled Yuri tightly into his arms and buried his face in the crook of the blonde’s neck and Yuri couldn’t help but cling tightly back as tears started falling—

 

“Thank you.” Otabek whispered, his own voice shaky, and Yuri sobbed into his dark, thick hair and pressed trembly kisses into it. His slender, smaller hands gripped into Otabek’s night shirt and the back of his hair, and Yuri tried desperately to slow his sobbing while he kissed the brunette so he wouldn’t sound too off putting.

 

“I-I love you so much, w-we can have more blankets but I think I know a better way to warm up...” Yuri offered gently, reaching a hand down to touch Otabek’s cock through his sleep pants again, and it hurt that Otabek hadn’t said it back but he supposed he deserved as much at this point.

 

“You want it?” Otabek asked gently, and Yuri slid his fingers into Otabek’s pants to start pumping his cock as he nodded.

 

“P-please. Please fuck me.” The blonde mumbled, starting to understand what this must have been doing to Otabek for the past few weeks.

 

The Kazakh man just picked the small blonde up in his arms, carrying him to their bed and laying him gently onto the mattress. Yuri whimpered a little as he shimmied out of his pants, opening his legs eagerly to show Otabek his tight, pink hole. He could see Otabek getting hard through the lounge pants, and he breathed a small sigh of relief. At least he could still turn him on, even if he had wounded him pretty badly.

 

He had a lot of making up to do.

 

“Fuck me.” Yuri mumbled, and Otabek leaned down to press their lips together and retrieve the lube from the nightstand. He spread it onto his cock and then more fully onto his fingers, and as he pressed one to Yuri’s hole the Russian shook his head frantically and grabbed Otabek’s cock again.

 

“I-it’ll be tighter if you just put it in like this. I can take it. I... I love you, I want to take it.” Yuri whimpered a little, and Otabek’s lust filled gaze softened a little.

 

“I love you too.” Otabek finally replied, and Yuri breathed a shuddering sigh of relief and there was no going back at that point. They both needed this, Yuri decided. Yuri needed to make Otabek love him again, Otabek clearly needed to feel loved, and maybe this would do it.

 

“Go ahead sweetheart,” Yuri tried to soothe as he stroked Otabek’s cock even harder, “let me make you happy.”

 

Otabek pushed Yuri’s thighs apart a little more, kissing the crook of Yuri’s neck as he lined up his cock with Yuri’s hole. Yuri could feel him throbbing against him, and he closed his eyes and relaxed against the mattress to try and accept it when the brunette would finally push in.

 

“I... I want you to say it more.” Otabek murmured against Yuri’s neck, instead of moving. “That will make me happy.”

 

Tears pricked Yuri’s eyes again, because _fuck how long had Otabek needed this and not gotten it from him_ , and he nodded a little.

 

“I-I love you.” Yuri started again. “I love you Beka, I love you and I’m sorry I hurt you I... I want you to go hard on me. I want you to be rough with me and take whatever you need to feel better again.”

 

Otabek looked up at the blonde that way he did when he was worried about him, and Yuri just kissed his forehead.

 

“I hurt you. Don’t pretend I didn’t.” Yuri whispered, and Otabek sighed.

 

“I... I understand. You don’t need to—” The Kazakh man started, and Yuri shook his head.

 

“It doesn’t matter. I... I do love you. I should have just said it, but I didn’t, a-and don’t pretend me saying it once fixes everything because it doesn’t and... and I need this. I need to give you this. I want to feel like I deserve you loving me.”

 

The blonde grinds a little against Otabek’s cock and earns a desperate moan, and he kisses Otabek’s temple.

 

“I want you to make me scream it over and over,” Yuri croons gently, “don’t you want that? You want to hear it, right? You want me to scream I love you over and over while you fuck me with your nice, big cock?”

 

Otabek nods a little, and the brunette feels selfish for it, but he can’t resist finally pushing into Yuri’s warm, velvety, too-tight hole with the full length of his cock.

 

Yuri cries out, digging his nails into Otabek’s back and biting his lip, and Otabek moans as he starts to rock his hips into the blonde. The Russian’s legs are shaking, and Otabek has never been _this_ hard on him before, but the Kazakh sounds so satisfied fucking him like this that Yuri decides that it’s worth it. Maybe he can win Otabek back like this, just accepting his huge cock inside of him and telling him he loves him.

 

Maybe _that’s_ worth it to Otabek. Maybe this is what he needed to be doing all along.

 

“I love you! I love this, I-I love your huge cock, I love you!” He whimpers, clinging to the man and trying to breathe through his cock throbbing and forcing him open wider every time it does, and Otabek moans desperately.

 

“Fuck, Yura, I love you too, fuck you’re so tight—!”

 

Yuri’s eyes are watering a little again, maybe because it hurts a little or maybe because he’s so relieved that maybe _this_ is what will bind Otabek to him, and he moans a little to try and entice Otabek to keep going.

 

“I— I love you so much, I- I love taking your cock like this, I want it inside of me every night, I— I want you to use me, j-just keep loving me okay a-and just stay with me that’s all I need, I love you so much I just need to make you happy like this so you’ll stay and love me—”

 

Yuri is crying again now, and Otabek gazes up at the blonde gently, concern in his eyes.

 

“I love you too, Yura. Are you okay?” He asks gently, biting his lip as he stops rocking his lips into the smaller Russian for a moment. He brings a hand up to stroke Yuri’s hair tenderly, searching Yuri’s eyes for an answer.

 

Yuri almost loses it.

 

“No, _no I’m not okay right now_ I need you to fuck me so I can make you happy and you won’t want to leave me why did you stop fucking me did I ruin it _do you not love me anymore—_ ”

 

“Yura, sweetheart, I love you, I’m just—” Otabek was going to say _worried,_ but Yuri won’t let him finish his thought.

 

“I just want to make this worth it for you please just _fuck me_ so I can make this worth it for you!” Yuri’s sobbing now, swallowing and trying hard to continue his thoughts as he stammers through tears.

 

“I-I felt like I was dying earlier when you wouldn’t touch me or talk to me a-and I deserved that but I’m being good now I’m telling you I love you please fuck me! Just stay with me! Just use me and cum inside of me over and over so that I can tell you how much I love you, just stay here and use me, I love you, I love you, _I love you—_ ”

 

At this point Yuri is hyperventilating, clinging to Otabek and wailing, and Otabek feels like a monster for having been hurt at all.

 

He swallows thickly, finally obliging Yuri’s begging and rocking his hips back into the blonde harshly. Yuri moans desperately, nodding and clinging and whispering _please_ through shaky breaths.

 

“I-I... love... you...” Yuri manages through labored breaths, fresh tears on his cheeks, and Otabek presses their lips together and tries to get Yuri to breathe deeply when they part.

 

“You’re doing such a good job.” He tries this time, because he knows Yuri likes when he praises him, “I love you so much Yura, you feel so good in there.”

 

Admittedly Otabek feels kind of lewd, very insensitive mumbling that in a moment like this, but it seems to calm his lover a little because Yuri takes a few deep breaths and smiles a little.

 

“I-I love it.” Yuri mumbles, nodding a little as he relaxes into the mattress. “I love you. I want your cum Beka.”

 

Otabek can’t help but moan a little, and he pushes in as deep as he can manage and fucks Yuri a little more frantically.

 

“I love you Yura. I love you so much. You’re so good.” He whispers against Yuri’s skin, and Yuri grins a little and moans. The Kazakh notices Yuri’s own smaller cock is twitching now, leaking a little, and he decides that maybe if Yuri does like being fucked like this for real then he can give this to Yuri every night like he’s asking for.

 

After all, Beka still loves Yura, and he wants to give his Yura whatever he wants. And Yura is finally being generous enough to give him what he needs.

 

“I love you.” Otabek whispers again, relieved that it doesn’t hurt to say anymore finally and relieved that it finally gets him what he needs, and Yuri nods.

 

“I love you too Beka. Let’s just do this all day tomorrow,” Yuri whispers, “let’s just fuck all day, until there’s so much of your cum in me that it spills out onto the sheets when you fuck me. Let me show you how much I love you all day.”

 

If Otabek was a better person he would have been concerned about the offer, but at this point he’s just horny and obsessed with getting as much of this from Yuri as he possibly can. He nods a little, starting to suck a hickey into Yuri’s neck and feeling the blonde clench around his cock while he does. Yuri makes a pretty sound as he works at leaving a mark, and he feels the Russian start to come against his stomach while he does.

 

It’s even tighter then.

 

“Let’s.” Otabek murmurs, finally responding to Yuri’s earlier proposition, and he would have said more if he weren’t on the brink of orgasm from Yuri’s insides tightening around his cock even more than they already were and _fuck_ Yuri was good at this—

 

Otabek can’t help moaning desperately against Yuri’s jaw as he finishes, cock buried all the way inside of the blonde as he fills him with warm, thick cum. Yuri is already gasping, trying to catch his breath as he takes in the feeling and holds Otabek close.

 

“I love you.” Yuri whispers again when he finally catches his breath, and Otabek leans up to peck him on the lips.

 

“I love you too, Yura. I’m sorry I...” Otabek trails off, and Yuri shakes his head.

 

“I was being terrible. We don’t need to talk about it, just... let’s do more.” Yuri says, gently combing his fingers through Otabek’s hair.

 

But they do need to talk about it, Otabek knows. Not so much because he was hurt, no, but because something happened inside of Yuri that he doesn’t understand.

 

He wants to understand.

 

He loves Yuri and he wants to understand.

 

But Yuri won’t let him right now, and Otabek figures it’s just as well. His brain is fried from that orgasm, and he needs to draft an email to his Wednesday section explaining that their class is cancelled for this week.

 

He’ll try again to understand tomorrow. For now he gathers Yuri into his arms and mumbles something about the email, and a Yuri grins and curls against him and whispers all of the ways he wants to let Otabek fuck him on their day off together tomorrow.

 

When they go a second round after the email is sent there’s significantly less crying, but only because Otabek has tabled the discussion about if Yuri is okay or not and has settled for indulging the blonde in his praise kink.

 

And Yuri’s moaning he loves him every time Otabek rocks his hips to get deeper inside of him, and Otabek hopes it doesn’t make him a bad person for encouraging it.

 


End file.
